<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing can keep us down by Anna_Olev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111987">nothing can keep us down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev'>Anna_Olev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Norway (Country), Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава чувствует себя потерянным в круговороте сомнений и неудач, вот только упускает кое-что важное: Ивайзуми всегда готов протянуть ему руку, сквозь недосказанности и километры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing can keep us down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9107726, это мой же аккаунт, откуда я переезжаю сюда.<br/>Отклонения от канона относительно текущих событий в манге, с аниме никаких противоречий нет.<br/>Очень много размышлений и переживаний. Вот серьёзно, я сама удивляюсь - и потому считаю нужным предупредить.<br/>Почему место действия - Норвегия? Понятия не имею.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тоору решает просто исчезнуть из своей обыденности — беспричинно и внезапно. Эта вечная болезненная гордость не позволяет ему ответить ясно и без излишней поэтичности на вопрос «куда ты?». Он срывается с места, потому что в жизни как-то всё неправильно разрушается под треск нелепицы, в которую, кажется, искренне верилось. Ничего ведь не случилось даже нового — просто дышать становится труднее, когда чудеса испаряются вместе с мимолётными годами. И неудачи все уже не «я научусь, исправлюсь, стану лучше», а «зачем было отдавать мечте то, что она вернуть не в силах». Если ты, конечно, не избранный. А Тоору не избранный и не гений — обычный запутавшийся дурак, который продолжает строить из себя уверенность и силу, вот только за насмешливой улыбкой замирает в горле крик о помощи.</p><p>
  <i>Найдите меня, я потерян. Найдите моё место, все координаты стёрты. Найдите сокровенное предназначение, стремления валятся из рук пеплом сквозь пальцы.</i>
</p><p>Правда остаётся глубоко внутри, потому что нельзя же просто так взять и показать кому-то, пусть самому дорогому и родному — он слабый и нуждается в поддержке. Не хочет, чтобы видели его слёзы, умный такой, взрослый и самодостаточный. Никогда ничего не получается легко и играючи — вот только когда это уже не игра, не понарошку хоть на самую толику, поздно и непростительно бежать сломя голову в стену и отлетать раз за разом и тешить себя иллюзиями, что до зазора ещё совсем немного. Тоору ждёт будущее, к которому осталось — всего-то — проложить дорогу. Вот только получается она не внушающей доверие — как опасные джунгли с монстрами за спиной из старой игры на мобильном. И пройти её до победного конца, как известно, нельзя.</p><p>
  <i>Толкайте меня в пропасть, к каждой новой попытке, пока я не поставлю рекорд и не стану легендой хотя бы за настойчивость. Покажите, где же там, за горизонтом, скрытым поворотами, маячит моя золотая награда.</i>
</p><p>Бежать. Трусость? Нет, просто остановиться, сделать перерыв, вдох выдох длиною в неопределённость — тогда он, может, вспомнит себя. Поймёт, чего ему так не хватает, чтобы отпустить прошлые ошибки и неудачи и смотреть вперёд спокойно и уверенно. Где-то закралась фатальная ошибка, её нужно устранить, пока можно — и все те неисправимые я-мог-бы-и-лучше стали невыносимым грузом, больше уже некуда.</p><p>Ах, ладно, зачем все эти прикрасы — что-то где-то банально не учёл, не дотянулся — и похерил.</p><p>Да, он подышит полной грудью и вернётся, и после этого преодолеет, наконец, все преграды и станет снова собой — идущим вперёд и добивающимся несмотря ни на что. Он далеко — будет, уже через несколько часов. Он на север — чтобы холодный ветер унёс без следа всё лишнее. Он туда, где на скалах растут деревья — ему ведь это так подходит.</p><p>Никто не провожает Тоору, не помогает скоротать время в зале ожидания аэропорта, не желает удачной дороги, и от этого смешно и горько. Он никому не рассказал, куда именно отправляется, оправдываясь больными бабушками, сюрпризами и важными делами. А хотелось бы, вместо покупки сдуру дорогущего места в бизнес-классе, где вокруг до зубного скрежета вежливые стюардессы и какие-то важные дядьки на соседних местах, лететь самым дешёвым и рискованным рейсом, под глупый гул засыпая, держа чью-то надёжную и тёплую руку. И чтобы тепло это разошлось, поднялось к душе и развеяло все сомнения в себе. Так нелепо плакать на облака, висящие по левому борту.</p><p>Но на месте, следуя невероятно продуманному и детальному плану, что удивительно, ведь планы не работают никогда, всё ненадолго забывается и кажется мирским, банальным, далёким, незначительным. Просто быть потерянным среди первозданного чуть лучше, чем в плену у жмущихся как можно плотнее друг к другу коробок бетона и стекла — неисправимый внутренний романтик и пропадающий поэт, вот это вот всё дерьмо.</p><p>Свобода просторов и правда ошеломляет. Обитель вечности среди бесконечных камней и шумящих вод, летящих отчаянно с вершин в неизвестность. Серость не кажется гробовой, когда оживает суровыми и хрупкими красками, которые хотят быть, что бы не случилось. Мало ощущаются прикосновения людей — всё настоящее до страшного, сейчас к такому мало кто привычен. И потому рассматривать мхи и валуны на бескрайних плато, задирать голову к курящимся туманам и в тишине приглушённого гула голосов заглядывать в спокойную гладь фьорда и вдруг как умалишённый заговаривать с чайками становится интересно и чудесно до ненормального, и любое из этих действий кажется лучшим возможным занятием в жизни.</p><p>Усталость от прекрасных и радостных эмоций приятная невозможно, и Тоору так хорошо знать, что у него ещё получается вот такую испытывать — светлую, лёгкую. Когда нахватался приключений и впечатлений на месяцы вперёд, от которых перехватывало дыхание, заставляешь себя замедлиться в эйфоричном движении куда-то ещё — на это вполне себе подсаживаются, а продолжать слишком долго нельзя. <i>Вдох</i>.</p><p>На <i>выдох</i> Тоору останавливается в уютном городе дождей, где старая набережная будто бы застыла вне времени, с единственной задачей пробивать своими красками вечную мягкую серость. И он теряется добровольно в бесконечных узких улочках, отыскивает скрытые там сюрпризы, пьёт латте в одной и той же кофейне, где всегда царит запах свежей выпечки, призывая прохожих отказаться от любой диеты, разговаривает с владельцами сувенирных на взаимно ломаном английском и будто бы для обучения норвежскому заглядывает в магазинчик со старыми комиксами.</p><p>Но покой не может быть вечным — и потому под очередной накрапывающий мелкий дождь вдруг подкрадывается тоска цвета неба.</p><p>
  <i>Ты заброшенный и одинокий на другом конце мира от всего известного и родного. Они там живут и не знают, через целую Россию, наполненную медведями и крепким алкоголем (но это не точно), что ты не так наслаждаешься, как кажется по многочисленным фотографиям в соцсетях. А тебе тяжело так вдруг наедине с этими ничего не значащими холодными лайками. Там что-то интересное происходит, а ты выпал по собственной нелепой воле. Ты ведь прекрасно помнишь, осведомлён, что не настолько самодостаточный, чтобы долго поднимать себе настроение отсутствием сложностей совместного быта и наличием полного выбора направления — правый переулок, к страшному монстрику на стене, или левый, к салону красоты, где посетительниц часто ждут, растянувшись на диванчике, добрые собаки. Даже волейбол тот же стал родным таким, потому что на площадке одиноким не бываешь, не единственный несёшь ответственность, вместе можно оправляться от ошибок, подниматься на ноги, тащить друг друга вперёд и вверх и делить, приумножая, радости. А сейчас? Что сейчас окутывает тебя? Одиночество или свобода? Так или иначе, ты больше не счастлив.</i>
</p><p>Тоору почти засыпает, сидя у окна, погружаясь сознанием в глубины между скалами, когда телефон начинает надрываться трелью видеозвонка — храни боже интернет в отеле. И на экране вдруг, словно мазком из другого мира, Ивайзуми. За его спиной интересное что-то, незнакомое, из красивого стекла, что уже не имеет к Тоору ни малейшего отношения. (<i>Прошло всего полторы недели, как ты уехал, болван</i>). Они коротко здороваются, осведомляются о делах и говорят о чепухе так отвратительно формально, что хочется выть, потому что не они это, не их общение. На фоне у Ивайзуми кто-то постоянно неопределённо шумит и гудит. Снова незнакомо. И потому надо прояснить волнующее.</p><p>— А ты где это, Ива-чан? Какие-то элитные тусовки? — спрашивает будто бы невзначай, с замиранием сердца.</p><p>Ивайзуми удивлённо вздёргивает брови.</p><p>— Ты там на хайкинге своём не удержался и головой ударился так сильно, что даже поиск по картинке лучше тебя место бы распознал?</p><p>И камера поворачивается к какому-то табло с текстами — расписание рейсов.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь в аэропорту?</p><p>— Тебе надо было лучше изображать безумную радость на селфи, заваливших мне всю чёртову ленту, — ухмыляется Ивайзуми. — Я этот взгляд брошенного щенка всегда узнаю, придурок.</p><p>
  <i>И правда — тогда, в больнице, ты тоже чувствовал себя ненужным и бесполезным, последним инвалидом, к которому из вежливости поносят шоколадки и забудут. Такой повелитель драмы, Бродвей с Голливудом горько плачут. Но Ивайзуми и в палату, и домой приходил раз за разом и отвлекал от глупостей, бед с башкой этих всех, и просил не стыдиться быть искренним в своих переживаниях, а потом за эту же нелепую искренность отвешивал подзатыльники. Ивайзуми возвращал тебя всегда и помогал нацепить и поправить эту привычную маску и веру в себя сохранять в душе.</i>
</p><p>— Ты… — Тоору давится смесью неверия и непонимания. — Сюда?</p><p>— Да, так что не помри с тоски, пока ждёшь меня.</p><p>— Я не тосковал, ни капельки, — глупо фыркает и улыбается наконец. — Просто не мы такие, Берген такой.</p><p>И Ивайзуми улыбается в ответ:</p><p>— Лучше бы тебе договориться о размещении в своём номере лишнего человека. А то у нищих студентов, знаешь, и на билет-то еле хватило.<br/>
<i><br/>
И снова вселенная благосклонно послала тебе руку помощи. Вот только не устал ли ты полагаться на такие случайности? Умеешь же трудиться, преодолевая себя и доказывая невозможное, но не ладится такой подход в принципиальных вопросах. Недостаточно, значит, потому что ты всё ещё можешь. Просто слишком страшно со временем стало спотыкаться второй, третий, сотый раз. А переступать через страхи, душить их липкие тени во тьме, знаешь, тоже работа — и её ты до поры исправно выполнял. Так и становятся победителями, а не из-за непредсказуемых поцелуев Фортуны.</i></p><p>Раз так повезло с любовью вселенной, что она таких людей Тоору в жизни подкидывает и не забирает, отрывая от сердца болезненно, почему бы, собственно, и нет?</p><p>Ночь он спит из ряда вон плохо, то улетая сознанием в тревожные и радостные мысли разом, то засыпая на самой поверхности, когда под глазами расползаются вроде бы и видения из чужой реальности, но представляющие проблемы совсем материальные и мирские, то подходя к окну порисовать на запотевшем стекле кривые силуэты пришельцев и НЛО и тупо хихикая. А завтракает Тоору ранним донельзя утром и вовсе полюбившимися чипсами из ближайшего супермаркета, и прячет пустую пачку второпях, чтобы великий ЗОЖник не разбушевался, когда увидит. И у зеркала крутится долго, будто собираясь на свидание — быть презентабельным и излучающим радость жизни хотя бы солидным и стильным нарядом, не сливаясь при этом с городом и его небом в ставшем родным и почти что прилипшим светлом тренче.</p><p>И как следствие из всего этого, конечно же, опаздывает. В здание аэропорта влетает на всех парах и с промокшими ногами — лужи за ночь будто умудрились углубиться, хотя вроде бы дождь не сильно неистовствовал.</p><p>Ивайзуми в зале ожидания видится хмурым пятном среди эмоциональных провожающих и встречающих. Он совсем не изменившийся (вот это неожиданность) и так странно оказавшийся здесь, будто чудом, будто сейчас испарится — а ещё он самое реальное, что есть во всём Бергене. Тоору охватывают странные трепет и нервозность, и если первое объяснимо, потому что и раньше иногда просыпалось при Ивайзуми, то второе исключительно глупо — ну не убивать же его, в конце концов, приехали. И всё равно стоит какое-то время, не решаясь двигаться навстречу, наблюдая издалека и убеждаясь, что не рассеется.</p><p>Ивайзуми с удивительной увлечённостью, с сосредоточенным выражением лица играет на телефоне в знакомую головоломку с блоками, которым нельзя позволить заполнить всё поле — тетрис на минималках. Тоору раньше тоже играл, но потом случайно поставил большой рекорд, почти не думая и тыкая чисто ради того, чтобы занять руки, и удалил — нечего тешить азартность. А в Ивайзуми негаданно проснулся дух соперничества, так что он, оказывается, до сих пор пытается этот результат превзойти. Наверняка и тот победный скриншот хранит.</p><p>Тоору не может отказать себе в удовольствии подскочить и закрыть ладонями глаза и воскликнуть по-ребячески:</p><p>— Угадай, кто?</p><p>Ивайзуми подрывается с места, и Тоору только чудом не отлетает в грубые пластмассовые кресла — и смеётся.</p><p>— Я скучал, — признаётся абсолютно честно вместо приветствия.</p><p>— А уж я как скучал по детсадовским приколам, не передать, — фыркает Ивайзуми будто бы обиженно.</p><p>И заключает вдруг в объятия, своей неожиданностью выбивающие воздух из лёгких. Это приятно, но странно необычностью ситуации. Тоору запрещает себе заводить тревожные предчувствия — необычно, потому что Ивайзуми прилетел к нему без видимых причин далеко далеко и сейчас рядом. Зато позволяет на секунду уткнуться лицом в напряжённое — хоть бы просто от усталости — плечо.</p><p>— Ты как? — спрашивает Тоору, вспоминая, что этот перелёт для Ивайзуми ещё и первый в жизни.</p><p>Ивайзуми нехотя отходит от него на шаг и вздыхает:</p><p>— На пересадке я чуть не потерялся. Чёртов лабиринт в аэропорту Копенгагена.</p><p>— Тогда возьмём такси, — качает головой Тоору. — А то мы обязательно затеряемся и тут — у меня интернет закончился, никаких карт.</p><p>— Карты можно скачивать, ты в курсе?</p><p>Тоору в курсе, вот только в одиночестве находиться ему не хотелось как-то.</p><p>— Вот и скачаешь мне, гений техники. Где твой багаж, кстати?</p><p>— Я налегке, — качает головой Ивайзуми и показывает на спортивную сумку под ногами.</p><p>— Но пешком мы всё равно не пойдём.</p><p>Как и подсказывала Тоору интуиция, Ивайзуми бодрился для виду — а в такси задремал, прижавшись боком и мерно дыша, и от него так тепло и спокойно, что не тянет отталкивать, как бы странно они не выглядели со стороны. И будто это взаимно — будто Ивайзуми тоже сорвался не только от ответственности за непутёвого друга детства, которого всегда вытаскивал из всех терзаний, но и на нервах и беспочвенных переживаниях. Они с наступления третьего года старшей школы стабильно, но молчаливо разделяют один общий страх — разойтись, разбежаться, упустить из виду. Нет ни причин, ни предпосылок, но страшно всё равно — и ночами Тоору посещают кошмары про расколотые айсберги и ветер, уносящий его отчаянный зов в никуда.</p><p>
  <i>Потому что вы только лишь по злобной иронии родились двумя отдельными детьми и лишь по доброте мироздания нашли друг друга.</i>
</p><p>Весь день между ними царит неловкость — слегка пугающая своей непривычностью, но чем-то и уютная. И говорят они только об отстранённой ерунде пока, пускай и понятно, что над ними висит в ожидании своего часа серьёзное — читается во взгляде Ивайзуми. Но тот даже не начинает, ни намёком, словно прощупывает почву, чтобы понять атмосферу и настроение. А Тоору отлучается лишь ненадолго, чтобы купить немного еды, более приличной, чем чипсы и выпечка, и прячет в рюкзаке, не вытаскивая, вернувшись в номер, бутылку пусть и не крепкого, но алкоголя — на всякий случай, с надеждой, что не понадобится.</p><p>К вечеру проясняется небо, и они усаживаются на широком подоконнике — непростительно близко — и глядят на звёзды, горы, замершие улицы и немного друг на друга — и смеются.</p><p>— Рад, что не нашёл тебя депрессивной инфузорией, — вздыхает Ивайзуми и смотрит пронзительно. — Я ведь правда боялся — даже глупо теперь.</p><p>— И ничего не глупо, — шипит тихо Тоору. — Ты на самом деле по глазам оценивал?</p><p>— Немного. Но я и раньше переживал. Как раз собирался устроить тебе взбучку, когда ты вдруг сорвался и исчез — и посыпалась Норвегия в сердечко и навылет.</p><p>— И тогда от тебя ничего не укрылось?</p><p>Ивайзуми хмурится:</p><p>— А ты считаешь, что хорошо разыгрывал позитив? Ещё с выпускного какой-то странный, а как проваливался в попытках найти команду, так и вовсе серый и унылый — и не слушал ни меня, ни собственную гордость. Ойкава Тоору и «опускать руки» — понятия несовместимые.</p><p>— Взрослая жизнь ломает.</p><p>— Глупости всё это. Ты не веточка, чтобы ломаться. И вообще — мне говоришь о ломающей взрослой жизни?</p><p>Тоору непонимающе наклоняет голову.</p><p>— Я сдал на высший балл чёртов математический анализ, — гордо поясняет Ивайзуми. — А ещё меня взяли на стажировку.</p><p>— Ту самую, где все круги ада на собеседованиях?</p><p>— Ту самую, — кивает Ивайзуми.</p><p>Тоору хлопает его по плечу, улыбается и рад почти как за себя, знает, несмотря на замороченность своими проблемами, как сборники задач решались один за одним долгими ночами, а ноутбук взрывался от попыток что-то снова скомпилировать, разлетаясь ошибками и предупреждениями. А он не мог ничем особо помочь и потому только ставил себе будильник через каждые два часа, чтобы проверить, погас ли свет на кухне их небольшой съёмной квартиры.</p><p>— Вот ты и сдержал обещание победить меня, — ухмыляется Тоору. — Скоростной, однако.</p><p>— Ты просто дал мне фору.</p><p>Хотелось бы, вот только неудачи эту вечную гордость, которую заклеивали раз за разом клеем, скотчем, смолой и словами Ивайзуми, подкосили и отвели на второй план. Никогда не верилось заранее, насколько больше труда надо будет приложить для реального будущего — несостоявшиеся уничтожения Ушиваки и Кагеямы тоже были, конечно, непростыми целями, но Тоору достичь их пытался, пусть и из-за личных мотивов, вместе с командой. А одному находить новую и вливаться сложно, больнее падать, сильнее бередит старые раны, при попытках подняться и снова идти суставы не слушаются, как испорченные шарниры. Но зато гордости продолжало хватать на то, чтобы молчать — вот тут действительно ничтожной.</p><p>— Я не потерял всю проницательность, кстати, — отмечал Тоору. — Ты ведь что-то хочешь рассказать.</p><p>Ивайзуми вздрагивает и резко выпрямляется, смотрит с мгновение пронзительно, а затем опускает взгляд.</p><p>— У меня две новости, Шерлок, — говорит он после короткой паузы. — Одна касается твоего будущего, другая — нашего. С какой начать?</p><p>У Тоору внутри расползается липкий ужас, воскресают страшными кладбищенскими призраками все сомнения, охватывает холод возможного одиночества — ну какой же неудачник. И всеми силами старается скрыть.</p><p>— Дай сам угадаю. Ко мне домой подкинули улики старого преступления, и теперь меня разыскивают полиция Японии, ФБР и КГБ, — Тоору загибает палец.</p><p>Ивайзуми его шутки, кажется, совсем не нравятся, и он шипит раздражённо:</p><p>— КГБ уже много лет как не существует.</p><p>А Тоору в своих глупостях остановиться так и не может:</p><p>— А ты женишься на принцессе Индонезии и уматываешь с ней в далёкую Джакарту. Оттуда у тебя деньги на билет в Норвегию. И это наше прощание.</p><p>И Ивайзуми явно сдерживается с трудом, чтобы не скинуть его, нервно хихикающего, с подоконника.</p><p>— Не попал?</p><p>— Раз: Индонезия — президентская республика. Два: деньги мы собрали с Мацукавой и Ханамаки, и ещё немного всем миром. Три: я гей.</p><p>Первый факт Тоору пропускает мимо ушей. Второй запоминает, чтобы позже высказать личную благодарность за помощь в организации этого (не) маленького чуда. А из-за третьего, как только мозг умудряется, со значительной задержкой, его обработать, чуть не сваливается с подоконника уже сам, на бабулю, мирно выгуливающую бультерьера. Может, и правда бы упал — спасает только подхватившая за локоть рука.</p><p>— Ты только не выпиливайся из жизни от этого, пожалуйста, — хмыкает Ивайзуми.</p><p>— Что? — тупо выдавливает из себя Тоору.</p><p>— А, ты подвержен стереотипам о внешности, которым я не соответствую, что ли?</p><p>Страх никуда не исчезает, но присоединяется к нему не дающая и слова вымолвить необъяснимая надежда. Тоору кусает губы и пытается отвернуться — не выходит никакой силой воли.</p><p>— Не подвержен. Просто…</p><p>— Внезапно? — предполагает Ивайзуми. — Так ты сам виноват, что скрестил меня с принцессой Индонезии, хотя у меня даже девушки никогда не было.</p><p>Просто Тоору глупый и не умеет складывать два и два, неужели непонятно. А обсудить все эти вопросы личной жизни как-то случай не выдавался, и так хорошо было.</p><p>— И правда.</p><p>— И всё?</p><p>— А что ещё?</p><p>— Ну, что-то, — задумчиво отзывается Ивайзуми. — Попытка сбежать. Страх. «Ты всё это время за мной подглядывал!»</p><p>Ивайзуми хорошо удаются провокации, и у Тоору в голове наконец что-то перемыкает, и реакцией на эти слова становится раздражение — что это ещё за мнение о нём у людей такое. Никогда ничего подобного не высказывал.</p><p>И пусть Ивайзуми смотрит всегда и как можно дольше.</p><p>Не давая мягкости и каким-то приятным воспоминаниям взять верх, Тоору возмущённо восклицает:</p><p>— А ты не охуел, Ива-чан?</p><p>Кажется, бабушка, уже почти зашедшая за угол, оборачивается, пытаясь найти источник крика, пусть и на непонятном ей (Тоору надеется) языке. Потому продолжает он уже тише:</p><p>— Ты обо мне совсем нелестно отзываешься. Мне, как бисексуалу, неприятно такое слышать.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что-то, — и Тоору показывает язык. — Я очень рад нашему взаимному каминг-ауту, но так какие новости на самом деле?</p><p>За сарказмом он прячет рвущееся и наконец обретшее форму желание спросить, не думают ли они об одном и том же — что их внезапно проскальзывающая взаимная нежность и такая болезненная и неразрывная привязанность вполне могут быть указателем на чувства, которые останется только сформулировать. И тогда бы наконец не осталось вопросов — зачем так тянуться, зачем трепет. Но Тоору, что за период ужастиков, сказать об этом, конечно же, страшно.</p><p>— Так с какой? — нехотя уточняет Ивайзуми.</p><p>Тоору оттягивает момент, в который узнает об «общем», и потому указывает пальцем на себя, случайно неприятно ткнув между рёбрами.</p><p>— Наш телефон, почтовый ящик и твой, прости уж, что глянул, электронный адрес завалили, и даже вышли на меня, настойчивые засранцы. Короче говоря, тебя хочет видеть в своём составе одна из токийских команд первой лиги. Они очень ждут и надеются, что ты примешь их приглашение.</p><p>И у Тоору перехватывает дыхание — кажется, он от новых и новых потрясений уже готов переполниться и взорваться. Начинает накатывать то самое, уже почти забытое и не сравнимое ни с чем счастье — как во время всех самых желанных побед. И к нему возвращаются потерянные детальки мозаики, возвращается искренняя улыбка.</p><p>— Ты не сказал им, что я, к сожалению, свалил далеко и надолго?</p><p>— Я сказал, что притащу тебя с любого конца земли.</p><p>— И они не надумали взять тебя вместо меня?</p><p>— Они сказали, что моему другу очень повезло со мной, — отвечает Ивайзуми будто немного смущённо.</p><p>Тоору ещё не знает толком, что за команда, и разберётся и выяснит, сделает смело первый шаг, как только вернётся — уже скоро — в Японию, но ему нравится уже — они хорошо разбираются в людях. Он справится — с Ивайзуми рядом. С Ивайзуми, который прибыл налегке, но с багажом спасительных и самых важных слов. И Тоору спрашивает без былого оцепенения, лишь с лёгкой робостью:</p><p>— Ну, а «наша» новость?</p><p>Ивайзуми неуверенно сжимает его ладонь в своей — как тонкий фарфор, который страшно повредить даже попыткой сдуть пылинку. Тоору рискует, решив поставить всё на кон предположений, и переплетает их пальцы.</p><p>Ивайзуми признаётся так просто и банально, но так ценно и идеально на выдохе, зажмурившись:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Он открывает глаза и, не увидев никаких следов протеста, заканчивает:</p><p>— Люблю, и всё никак не отдавал себе отчёта. Хочу, чтобы ты продолжал быть тем самым счастливым и сильным Тоору. И всегда поддержу, если ты собьёшься с пути, болван такой, — Ивайзуми, кажется, сдерживает подступившие слёзы. — Ну как ты додумался до этого побега?</p><p>Он и сам понятия не имеет — просто «убежать в Норвегию» звучало так пафосно и интересно, не то что жалобы близким или сеанс у психотерапевта.</p><p>— Ну, что ни делается, всё к лучшему, — мягко улыбается Тоору. — Правда же, Хаджиме?</p><p>И Тоору накрывает поцелуем его губы — до нелепости невинным и осторожным, и от того ни на толику не менее интимным — а ещё самым лучшим в мире.</p><p>На следующий день, уже со спокойствием, без всяческих отвратительных недосказаннностей, они гуляют до темноты по Бергену, бесцельно. Тоору пытается изображать из себя квалифицированного экскурсовода и заливается смехом при любой попытке выговорить очередное норвежское название. А Ивайзуми хвалит его произношение, будто что-то в этом понимает, и не отходит ни на шаг, чтобы касаться плечами каждое возможное мгновение. И оба они понимают и разделяют без слов — теперь всё хорошо, ведь они друг у друга есть. Город тоже спокоен больше обычного — дожди короткие совсем и несильные, а водная гладь мягко качает искажённые очертания сказочной ганзейской набережной.</p><p>К вечеру они набредают на возвышенность и идут вверх по узкой, поросшей по обеим сторонам тропе, и в сумерках силуэты камней вокруг видятся троллями — которые не тронут, потому что Тоору поверил в чудо и обрёл минуты счастья в простом и не требующем сложных объяснений и доказательств — подниматься за руку с любимым человеком к занимающимся звёздам и снова верить, как в детстве, что скоро станешь частью их пантеона.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>